Sean Young
Sean Young was born on November 20, 1959 she is an American actress, best known for her performance in films in the 1980s such as Blade Runner, Dune and No Way Out. Young was born as Mary Sean Young in Louisville, Kentucky, the daughter of Lee Guthrie, a screenwriter, public relations executive, and journalist, and Donald Young, a television news producer and journalist. She attended Cleveland Heights High School in Cleveland Heights, Ohio and then transferred to and graduated from Interlochen Arts Academy in Interlochen, Michigan. She has also attended the School of American Ballet in New York. Before becoming an actress, Young worked as a model and dancer. Career Young began her film career in 1980 in the film Jane Austen in Manhattan, followed by a small role in the 1981 film Stripes, and played female lead in the part of a replicant opposite Harrison Ford in the futuristic classic Blade Runner (1982). She had a small role in the film Wall Street as the wife of Michael Douglas' character. Her role was originally intended to be larger, but was significantly reduced due to clashes with Oliver Stone. One of her most prominent roles was as the mistress of a ruthless Washington politician in 1987's No Way Out, playing opposite Kevin Costner. Other notable credits include Dune, Fatal Instinct, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective and Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend. In 1988, Young appeared in The Boost with James Woods. Woods later sued her for harassing both him and his then-fiancée, alleging that Young left a disfigured doll on his doorstep in addition to other disruptive behavior. Young denied the allegations and claimed that Woods filed the lawsuit out of spite. Young stated, "It was a crush being turned down, that's all.... So sue me! And he Woods did." The suit was settled out of court in 1989. She was cast as Vicki Vale in Tim Burton's 1989 successful film Batman. During rehearsals, however, she broke her arm after falling off a horse and was replaced by Kim Basinger. In an unsuccessful attempt to win the role as Catwoman (which ultimately went to Michelle Pfeiffer) in the sequel Batman Returns, Young constructed a homemade Catwoman costume and attempted to confront Burton and actor Michael Keaton during production. Young was fired from the 1990 movie Dick Tracy. Cast as Tess Trueheart, she was officially fired for not appearing maternal in the role. Young later claimed she was fired because she rebuffed Warren Beatty's advances, a claim Beatty denies. During most of the 1990s she resided in Sedona, Arizona, and her career cooled. Sean Young reprised her role as Rachael in the 1997 Blade Runner video game. Her face was scanned and reproduced in 3D, one of the first times such technology was used in a game. Since 2000, Young has appeared in a variety of independent films and guest appearances on television, including roles in Poor White Trash, "Mockingbird Don't Sing", Sugar & Spice, Boston Public, and Reno 911! In 2005, she spent four months in Russia filming the miniseries Esenin, in which she played dancer Isadora Duncan. In late 2007, Young finished work on two films, The Man Who Came Back and Haunted Echoes. Sean is part of the cast of CMT's Gone Country 2. External Links * Sean Young at Internet Movie Database Category:Crew Category:Actor